Stick it in Like a Knife
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: After unsuccessfully trying to kill Leon, Sayaka offers to do anything to keep him from telling everyone.


Leon finally broke the doorknob and stepped into the bathroom, where Sayaka sat, eyes wide in fear.

"You tried to kill me!" he screamed at her. "When everybody hears about this, no one is gonna trust you, you know that, right?" At that, her eyes went even wider.

"N-no! You can't tell anyone! Please!" she pleaded. She got onto her knees and bowed. "Please! I'll do anything!" At her words, there was a flash in Leon's brain. Something...immoral, but appealing.

"Anything?" he asked slowly, and she nodded. Leon stared down at the Ultimate Pop Sensation, who was saying she'd do anything to keep his mouth shut. He grinned evilly. "How about...you take off your panties."

"Wh-what?" she asked, looking up at him with shock in her eyes.

"Take off your panties." he repeated. "Or I'll walk out and tomorrow, you'll be all alone." Sayaka shook at the idea of being even more alone that she already felt. Still shaking and cringing a bit from her pained wrist, she stood and reached under her skirt. He stared intently as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and tugged them down. Her skirt hid her crotch as she pulled them down to her ankles, and stepped out of them. He held out his hand, and she knelt down, her crotch still covered, and grabbed the panties, handing them to him. He looked at the plain pink panties for a bit before he shoved them into his pocket.

"You're...you're disgusting, you know that?" she said. "A-are we good now?"

"Lift up your skirt."

"N-no...please…" she pleaded, gripping her skirt tightly. Leon shrugged and turned to leave, but Sayaka cried out and grabbed his arm. He turned back to her, smirking. Her eyes wet, she closed her eyes as she quickly lifted her skirt, revealing the most private part of her body. Leon gasped as he stared at Sayaka's bare, smooth pussy. Sayaka's face turned bright red as she could almost feel his eyes boring into her crotch. She opened her eyes and her blush deepened when she saw him kneeling to see it more clearly. Her eyes went wide again as he lifted his hand towards her, and she stepped back, pulling her skirt back down.

"Please, no more." she said.

"Go sit on the bed." he said, and she solemnly obeyed, pushing her skirt between her legs when she sat. "No, spread them." Leon said, and Sayaka shook her head. Leon turned once again, and made it one step further than before when he heard she let out a shaky sigh of defeat. She let go of her skirt and slowly opened her legs, looking away as he pussy was very clearly exposed. She sat there for a few moments before she gasped as she felt him grab her thighs. She turned back just in time to see him move his face to her crotch, and start licking her pussy.

She gasped as his tongue flicked over her clit. She tried to push him away, but her hurt wrist prevented her. He used his fingers to open her pussy, and wiggled his tongue inside.

"S-stop!" she cried out. She naturally felt herself become wet, which Leon happily licked up. She covered her mouth as she moaned, muffling it. He still heard it, though, and he sped up the movement of his tongue inside her. Another moan escaped her. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but admit that it felt good, and she had the urge to play with her breasts.

Sayaka breathed a sigh of relief when Leon finally moved away from her and stood. Her relief was short-lived, however, as he started to undo his pants.

"No!" Sayaka yelled as she jumped off the bed and, seeing the knife, lunged for it. Leon saw where she was going and tackled her to the floor. He held her down as she struggled to free herself. Now angry, Leon moved and sat on her stomach. She smacked him, but she didn't have enough strength. He grabbed her top and ripped it open, exposing her strapless pink bra. She wailed as she kept smacking him, but he ignored her attempts and pulled up her bra, exposing her breasts. He gasped as he took them in, having never seen any in person before.

The flawless mounds of her chest led upwards to her pale pink nipples, which Leon noticed were hard. Sayaka's face burned as he stared at them. She lurched as he grabbed one of her breasts. It was far softer than he would've ever imagined. He squeezed it, making Sayaka moan, this time not covered by her mouth. While still squeezing her breast, Leon used his other hand to pull down the front of his pants and boxers, revealing his fully-erect dick. She covered her eyes at the sight of it, and cringed in disgust as he started rubbing it over her other breast, the hardness of his cock against the softness of her breast giving them both shivers.

"N-no...I don't want this…" Sayaka said, beginning to sob. Leon moved his hips, rubbing his shaft over her nipple, making her moan louder. He pinched her other nipple, rubbing it around, making her shudder. Her thighs rubbed together as she tried to hold back her climax.

Leon finally got off of her and moved down, grabbing her legs and pressing the head of his dick against her wet pussy. Sayaka cried out and reared her leg back, slamming it into his chest. She flipped over and started crawling towards the knife. She almost reached it when Leon grabbed her hips and shoved his dick inside her. She cried out in pain as a bit of blood dripped from her pussy. He shoved his dick in completely before he started thrusting.

Her wetness made it easy to slip in and out of her pussy as he forcibly squeezed her ass. Sayaka felt pain mixed with pleasure as he pounded into her, her breasts jiggling as they hung down slightly in the position. She couldn't focus enough to try reaching for the knife again, and it was becoming harder to hold back the climax she felt coming.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt of unbelievably intense ecstasy she had never felt before. It made her cum immediately, her fluids spraying onto Leon's dick as he kept going in and out, speeding up his thrusts. That rush of pleasure kept hitting Sayaka as Leon's dick hit something in her over and over. She wondered through hazy thoughts if she would end up climaxing again.

"So...tight…" Leon groaned as he went even faster, feeling a familiar pressure in his dick. He wanted to cum inside her, make her feel his semen invading her. Screw what might happen. She deserved it for trying to kill him more than once!

With that mentality, he cried out as he rammed into her, making her cry out as well.

"M-Makoto!" she cried out desperately.

"These rooms...are soundproof, remember?" he said. "He's not...gonna hear you."

"Don't do it! Don't cum inside me, please!" Sayaka pleaded, but her pleas went unheard as he gave one final thrust, shuddering as he climaxed, filling her with his warm, sticky cum. She openly cried as she felt himself empty everything in her, not pulling out until he had let out every last drop. When he finally did, he stood, leaving her pussy dripping with a mixture of their cum. He pulled up his pants and started towards the door, stopping just before it. He turned back to her.

"I won't tell anyone about you trying to kill me, as long as you don't tell anyone I was ever here." he said, and waved as he left. Sayaka curled up into a ball and sighed.

Junko watched Leon walk back to his room as Sayaka cried. She wasn't completely sure if she would have preferred the despair Sayaka was feeling from being raped, or a murder.

Junko just shrugged. Oh well. She could always just use this as an extra motive if she wanted to.


End file.
